


Долго и счастливо

by Finkay



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Bad Ending, Dark, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Space Husbands
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finkay/pseuds/Finkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В физической близости человека и вулканца не все так просто, или О чем молчали 45 лет флаффа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Долго и счастливо

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Lonnie  
> Написано на "Fandom Battle-2011"

Кирк лежит сломленный и беззащитный, подтянув колени к груди. Он словно старается занять как можно меньше места. Иногда Кирк сплевывает кровь и тихо, почти беззвучно плачет. Через несколько часов на мостике он снова будет улыбаться и изображать сильного и самоуверенного капитана, который не верит в беспроигрышные ситуации, а пока наркотик рассасывается в его теле, разъедая тонкие сосуды изнутри и мучительно убивая. Как в прошлый и в позапрошлый раз.

В сказках рискнувшие пойти наперекор всему миру герои всегда становятся победителями. Любовь не знает преград, герои живут долго и счастливо и умирают в глубокой старости, держась за руки. Кирк не верит в сказки, но в безнадежные финалы он верит еще меньше. Поэтому снова и снова он идет вопреки законам, правилам и принципам, наплевав на собственные физические возможности.

Люди и вулканцы могут любить друг друга, заключать браки, связываться узами, создавать общих детей в лабораторных пробирках. Вот только простое физическое проявление любви в такой паре разбивает любую идиллию. Жизненно необходимый вулканцу секс не может дать человеку ни нежности, ни наслаждения, принося только невыносимую боль. Вулканская анатомия лишь внешне схожа с людской.

Острая игла вонзается в кожу запястья, проходя глубже - в вену. Одурманивающий яд растекается по телу, как река, вышедшая из берегов. Взгляд Кирка мгновенно становится почти неоново-синим, а по губам скользит улыбка.  
\- Спок, - тянет Кирк, - трахни меня.  
\- Не нужно, Джим, - еле сдерживая себя, просит вулканец, не понимая, почему снова держит в руках шприц со смертельным лекарством.

Но стоит только Кирку едва слышно застонать, призывно выгнуться, дотронуться до Спока, как окружающий мир для вулканца перестает существовать. Остаются только он и человек, на которого у него есть право. Спок не любит прелюдий, бессмысленных разговоров и напрасных обещаний. Спок много чего не любит. Но он любит Кирка.

\- Мой, мой, мой, - выдыхает вулканец и разрывает брюки Кирка, оставляя от ткани лишь лохмотья. Спок вдавливает Кирка в жесткую постель, переворачивает на живот и входит резко, без подготовки. Он движется быстро, не растягивая удовольствие. Спок старается закончить эту пытку как можно скорее, но все равно не успевает, продолжая жестоко вбиваться в хрупкое человеческое тело, когда обезболивающее действие наркотика заканчивается. С каждым разом Кирку нужна все более сильная доза. Замечая, что он приходит в себя, Спок не может остановиться, несмотря на просьбы и мольбы.

Доктор Маккой не знает, сколько еще выдержит сердце Кирка и когда оно остановится. Лучший друг Джима не находит в себе силы смириться с происходящим. «Чертов вулканский ублюдок» цедит он всякий раз, когда сталкивается со Споком на мостике и в коридоре. Спок знает, что доктор прав. Они оба понимают, что в какой-то момент доктор плюнет на клятвы античным врачевателям и данное Кирку обещание не вмешиваться, и тогда визит Спока в лазарет станет для него последним.

Но пока ничего не меняется, потому что вулканцу-полукровке нужен его человек. И потому что сам Кирк не дает ничего изменить.


End file.
